Unwanted
by Slytherin at Heart1025
Summary: You've heard the tale of the Lestrange family. But what you haven't heard is the story of their daughter. Born to Bellatrix Lestrange, Lyra hasn't had an easy start in life. Left in the care of her aunt and uncle, Lyra is determined to be the exact opposite of her hated mother. Becoming a Gryffindor may be the first step to escape her mother's shadow.
1. A Child is Born

_The fire cast a sickly glow across the inhabitants of the room as they stood in a half circle. The blonde man closest to the fire stared into the flames unblinking, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his inky black robes. A woman with pale skin and even paler hair sat straight in an armchair eyes closed and lips moving as if she was speaking to herself. The last occupant stood furthest from the fire's light, his face cast in shadow. He didn't twitch as a scream echoed down the hall. He stared into nothingness, still as death. The woman flinched at the shrill sound and the blonde man's gaze shot to the door as a young nurse came through, looking ashen._

 _"A girl. Madame Lestrange has had a baby girl," she spoke, her voice shaking._

 _"A girl?" the shadowed figure shifted, moving for the first time in hours. The nurse avoided looking at the man's eyes and instead nodded to his feet._

 _"A niece. I have a niece," the woman half smiled as she stood walking swiftly to the door to see her sister. The nurse jumped out of her way before following after her, leaving the men behind._

 _"Congratulations, Brother," the blonde nodded in the broad man's direction._

 _"Not a son. . ." the shadow muttered, his eyes reflected the fire showing that he was unhappy._

 _"No. . . not a son, but a child to serve the Dark Lord nonetheless."_

 _"He would have more use of a son. Bellatrix will be furious."_

 _Not a moment later a yell of fury ricocheted down the stone corridor._

 _"I refuse to care for that pathetic little creature! Let her die for all I care!"_

 _"But, Bella! She is still your flesh and blood! She can still serve the master!_

 _Bella stormed into the room, spinning to face the blonde woman on her heels. Bella's stone cold eyes glinted in the light of the fire, dark as obsidian. Her unkempt hair hung around her pale face in raven colored thunder clouds._

 _"I don't want any part of that thing's life, Narcissa!" Bellatrix screeched._

 _"Bella, you could teach her everything you know. She will grow up to follow in her mother's footsteps," the blonde man put in. Narcissa nodded in agreement with him, shooting a glance at her sister's husband who still stood in shadow._

 _"Rodolphus? What is your stance on the matter?" Narcissa asked her brother-in-law._

 _"It's not a man's job to raise the children, Narcissa. It is Bella's choice," his deep baritone voice sounded clear above the cries of the baby from down the hall._

 _"I simply refuse to-"_

 _Before Bellatrix could finish her sentence, the doors flew open once more to reveal a tall man with skin as white as bone and scarlet eyes that shone with a malice that made grown men cower. His nose was flat, his nostrils slits above a thin lipped mouth. His slender body was draped in robes of blackest cloth. Around his shoulders hung a snake, a python. She raised her head to look at the people in the room as her master stroked his long thin fingers against her head. The occupants of the room immediately fell to their knees, eyes down cast. The man glided further into the room. His eyes fell to Bellatrix who knelt closest to him._

 _"Bella, my dearest Bella," the man whispered, his voice no more then a faint wisp of wind but the whole room heard. Bellatrix turned up her head to look at him, her eyes shining with a love like a lost puppy would show to a person who had patted it's head. The man's lips turned up in what could be called a smile had it been on a less grotesque face._

 _"Yes, my Lord?" Bellatrix answered in a reverent voice._

 _"Where is the child?" The Dark Lord asked not removing his eyes from Bella's face._

 _"With the nurse, Master."_

 _"Bring the child to me," he snapped at Narcissa who stumbled over her feet to do as he ordered._

 _No one moved or made a sound as they waited for the aunt to return with her niece. As Narcissa re-entered the room, the gurgling noises made by the child accompanied her._

 _"A girl," Narcissa muttered, her head bowed as she presented the newborn to her lord._

 _"A daughter?" the Dark Lord murmured, a curious expression on his wax like features. "What is her name, Bella?"_

 _"She doesn't have one, my Lord," Bellatrix answered, ignoring the child as she began to fuss._

 _"Because you wanted a son," he stated, not even looking for clarification from the new mother. He knew he was correct. "Did you think that I would have no use for a girl? Quite the contrary, my dear Bella. If she is anything like her mother, she will serve me well."_

 _"Yes, my Lord," Bella apologized._

 _"A name then?"_

 _"Yes, Master. . . Lyra. . . Lyra Eris Lestrange, my Lord," Bellatrix grinned at the Dark Lord as his scarlet eyes glinted with approval._

 _"Lyra. . . You will serve me well."_


	2. Fall of the Dark Lord

_The girl stood in her crib, clutching the bars to keep herself standing. Her raven hair hung in beautiful curls around her heart shaped face. Her silver eyes shone with innocence behind heavy lids as she watched the adults in the room arguing. She kept silent, observing the woman nearest her crib; Her mother._

 _"You_ dare _question the Dark Lord?" shrieked Bellatrix. She stood with her back to her daughter, facing a short little man who's hair was stringy and receding. He looked rather mousy with his pointed nose and beady black eyes. He even had long, claw like fingernails. Bellatrix was breathing heavily, as if she herself had been insulted. The man cowered back slightly as Bella withdrew her wand from her sleeve._

 _"Enough, Bella," a smooth voice hissed from the other end of the room. Immediately the two arguing fell silent. "The plan is in place. It is no longer under discussion." The girl fell back into her crib as her legs gave out, letting out a small cry of frustration. She looked to her mother for help but Bella ignored her. The Dark Lord however took notice of her distress. "Lyra, my dear child" the slippery voice called softly. The girl removed her eyes from her mother to look for the person who had called her name. She looked to the man seated before the empty fireplace in a high backed chair. His white skin seemed to glow in the half lit room. She peered up at him as he stood and approached her crib. She did not make a sound as he towered over her, his scarlet eyes glinting cruelly in the dim lights. She did not scream, she did not shrink away at the ghostly sight of the man before her. Instead she looked on with curiosity. The Dark Lord smiled his grotesque gargoyle smile at the child. "Lyra, you will be feared just as your mother is one day. People will cower at the mere thought of you. You will do great things in my name one day. I am sure of it." The girl stood and stared silently up at the terrifying presence before her._

 _Bellatrix smirked at the child. She had not wanted a daughter. Or a child at all. But when she found she was pregnant, she had hoped for a son to serve the Dark Lord. What she got was less then hoped for but the Master seemed pleased at the thought of Lyra growing up to serve in her mother's footsteps, at the right hand of the Dark Lord. Bella did not care for her daughter however. She left the care of the child to the house elves. But when the Master called meetings she would bring the child from her room to show to the other Death Eaters. To flaunt her own daughter to her comrades. For it was her daughter who gained favor with the Dark Lord. And that surely meant more power. Her child was nothing more then a tool to be used how she saw fit. And of course what the Dark Lord deemed necessary._

 _Bellatrix knew that as a mother she should feel some affection for her daughter, but try as she might, she felt nothing. Not a single shred of love was held in her heart for this child. Narcissa had insisted that her maternal instincts would kick in at some point. But still her heart remained empty when she considered the girl. It didn't help that the girl had inherited the Black recessive trait of being Metamorphmagus, just as Andromeda had. The trait linked her to her estranged sister which didn't exactly stir any good feelings in Bella's heart. She supposed her daughter was beautiful with dark hair, a button nose and full lips. She certainly took after the Black looks._ Thank God. _Thought Bella. Rodolphous was nothing special to look at. It had simply been a marriage of convenience. The woman held no love or affection in her for anyone. Anyone but the Dark Lord._

 _Days past in this fashion. The meetings continued and Lyra continued to sit and watch in silence. The pale man with the red glowing eyes would often stand at her crib and talk to her about things she never understood. Currently the man was missing from the meeting, and chaos seemed to reign. Lyra stayed in her crib, no one paying any mind to her. The child entertained herself with various play things that had been put in her crib. Her favorite was stuffed dragon that would glow from the inside like a nightlight. She held the dragon close to her as the adults' voices rose to yells. She glanced up from her toys to see her mother and father standing with their wands out above her crib. Lights flashed against the walls, painting the room in red and green and white for a few seconds at a time. There were screams. Her mother turned to her scooping her roughly into her arms and making a mad dash to the corridor, Rodolphous hot on her heels. She carried the child down the stone hall to a room that was dark with no lights, except a sliver of silver filtering in through the open curtains. Bellatrix set the child on the floor next to the bed shoving her hastily out of sight under it. Just as Lyra was fully hidden the door burst inward in a shower of sparks and broken wood._

 _"Long live the Dark Lord!" Bella shouted as she fired her wand at the incoming men and women, standing shoulder to shoulder with her husband. Several of the Order fell, never to get up again. In a brief lull while the Order fell back to regroup, Bella fell to her knees and peered under the bed, leering at her daughter._

 _"Remember me, my Daughter. I will come back for you. I swear it," Bella assured the child as she pointed her wand at her daughter._

 _Lyra screamed in pain as a jagged cut opened on her shoulder. A flash and Roldolphous fell unconscious to the floor. Bella cackled madly as she took out as many of the Order as she could before she too, fell unconscious next to her husband._

 _Lyra continued to scream as the pain magnified. The blood from the wound pooled under her. A hand came under and gently pulled her from under the bed. Lyra thrashed in agony as the man who had freed her from her hiding spot ran his wand over her shoulder muttering quickly._

 _Before she blacked out from the pain, Lyra saw a woman who looked remarkably like her mother crying and scooping up her now limp form. As she was fading, she heard the woman speaking._

 _"Dumbledore, tell me she'll be okay," the woman sobbed._

 _"To the Hospital, Andromeda. She is no longer losing blood but she is far from stable."_

 _"How could my sister do this to her daughter?!"_

 _"One can only fathom. Quickly now, time is critical. Hurry!"_

 _Lyra shivered once before falling into the black._


	3. Finally

_Ten years later_

"Lyra! Come down this instant!" screeched Narcissa as the eleven year old slipped into her new black converse high tops. The preteen rolled her storm colored eyes.

"Coming, Aunt Cissy!" Lyra hollered down to her. Narcissa hated when the girl yelled in the house. Oh well. It didn't bother Lyra. She stared into the mirror on the door to her walk in closet, making a face before her straight raven hair became lilac and silver waves framing her angled face. She stared hard at her reflection before her skin became pale and lost its olive tone. She grinned at the girl in the frame, pleased with her transformation. She was a Metamorphmagus, a human who could change their appearance at will. She knew she had an aunt and cousin who were like her but her Aunt Narcissa never spoke of her sister and her daughter unless it was to insult them. All Lyra knew was that her Aunt Andromeda had married a muggle and the rest of the family never spoke of her again.

Lyra had heard all the biased stories from her uncle and aunt since she learned to talk. Muggles were non- magical humans that were worth less then dirt. And the Malfoy were Pureblooded wizards. Not a trace of non- magical blood in their bodies. Her Uncle Lucius had told her that anything less then pureblood wasn't worthy of their attention.

But Lyra had a nagging feeling that maybe her uncle and aunt were wrong. She had snuck out to play in the muggle village not far from the Malfoy Manor one day about a year ago, and she had observed the muggle children playing at the park. They weren't so different from her. They liked to climb and run and jump and play in the dirt (Lyra particularly enjoyed doing this to annoy her Aunt Cissy when she would track mud into the house). While she had been climbing the slide she had fallen off the ladder and skinned her knee. A little boy with curly brown hair had rushed her over to his mother who took care of her and bandaged her cut. The plump matronly woman had given her a chocolate candy. She spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the boy. That afternoon had changed her whole out look on muggles. They seemed nice to her, so she decided she would be friends with them. Although she knew she must keep it a secret from her aunt and uncle.

"LYRA!"

"Coming! Coming!"

Lyra raced down the giant staircase, skidding to a halt in front of her aunt, who was looking murderous. Narcissa Malfoy was an intimidating woman. Tall, thin, and so blonde her hair was almost white, Narcissa constantly had a scowl on her face. She disapproved of almost everything anyone ever did. The only person she seemed to like was her nine year old son, Draco. Since the day he was born, Draco was his mother's pride and joy. A son instead of a daughter like her imprisoned sister had had. An heir to the family name. Lyra was never favored with her aunt and uncle. They had been forced to raise her when her parents had been arrested for torturing unfortunate masses. Lyra had heard it over and over again. Her dear parents torturing those poor people and being thrown in prison. They didn't even try and deny what they did. Not even to stay with their only daughter. Lyra was left parent-less at such a young age. Although she remembered very little of her childhood, she knew that her parents did not love her if they left her without a single shred of guilt.

"What took you so long, girl?" hissed Narcissa, grabbing Lyra's arm above her elbow in her claw like hand and dragging her out the front door. Lyra struggled against her aunt's grip but couldn't break free. Narcissa led her down the cobblestone path, past the marble fountain, and to the gate at the entrance to the Malfoy Estate. Lucius and Draco stood waiting for them. Lucius looked disgustedly at his niece before turning to the limo that the Ministry of Magic provided. Draco was bouncing on his toes, excitement oozing out of him.

"Wow! You're really going to Hogwarts, aren't you, Lyra? What house do you want to be in? Are you gonna write me letters? I'm going to miss you. I'm gonna get really bored with you gone. Lyra, promise you'll write," Draco rambled as he followed Lyra into the backseat. Lyra grinned down at her cousin, ruffling his hair. He whined and swatted at her hand before trying to smooth out his hair again. Draco was the spitting image of his mother. Thin, tall for his age, and blonde as can be. Although Lucius was also tall and pale. It was odd really, like looking at a family of clones. Narcissa was the female version of Lucius and Draco was just their miniature. Lyra was the one who stood out. In her natural state, her hair was inky black and her skin olive. Her eyes were heavy lidded and coal black. She was just like her mother. She praised whatever deity there was that she could change her appearance. She despised her mother. She despised her last name. Whenever someone heard it they would either flinch back with fear or stare at her with such hatred and disgust that it made her want to cry. It's the reason that she switched her father's last name for her mother's maiden name when she got her Hogwarts letter. She didn't think that she could stand everyone looking at her with such disdain all year. So she was going to Hogwarts as Lyra Black. Even though many people feared the name of Black, it was still better then Lestrange.

"Lyra!" snapped Narcissa, glaring at her sister's daughter, "Stop daydreaming and get out of the car!" Lyra rolled her eyes and hopped from the seat to the pavement outside of King's Cross station. Excitement welled up in her belly as she did a little happy jig. She was going to Hogwarts!

She'd drempt of attending the wizarding school from the time she had heard of it as a child. She remembered Aunt Cissy mentioning it after Lyra had first shown signs of having magic. Although she supposed that they knew all along that she was magical because of her metamorph abilities. But the first time she had done actual magic. She had been about four years old and had watched where the house elves had hidden the cookies in the top shelf of the pantry. She had been climbing the ladder when she had slipped and started to fall. Instead of falling in a heap she had bounced right to her feet, landing softly instead. Narcissa, who was holding baby Draco, had walked in just in time to see her niece practically float to the ground. After having scolded her heavily, Aunt Cissy had mentioned how grateful she was that the school would take the "troublesome little girl" off her hands for most of the year.

Lucius levitated her trunk onto a waiting cart and Lyra pushed it into the bustling station, eyes wide as she took it all in.

"Lyra, here," Uncle Lucius growled at her pulling her to the side. "Narcissa, go through with Draco to show her how it's done."

"Come along, Draco," Narcissa offered her hand to her son and together they quick walked into the barrier, disappearing from sight. Lyra felt like her jaw hit the floor.

"Wicked," she whispered, before facing the barrier herself. She exhaled before jogging quickly, pushing her trolley in front of her. She closed her eyes a moment before impact, but nothing came. She slowed her cart as she opened her eyes. She let out a low whistle as she surveyed the scarlet steam engine on the tracks. Crowds of people lined the station as the steam rolled over their heads. Yelling and laughter and the hooting of disgruntled owls assaulted her ears but she paid it no mind.

"Bloody hell," she said as a grin split her face.

"Language, girl!"

"Sorry, Uncle Lucius," she replied, rolling her eyes as he looked away.

She followed him along the edge of the platform as he levitated her trunk into the train. Draco was silent as he stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the chaos around him.

"We expect nothing but the highest marks from your classes, Lyra. Don't go making friends with the wrong sort," Lucius scowled down at her and she nodded in submission, although secretly she knew that she was going to piss of her guardians as much as she could this year.

"Write me," Draco spoke as he hugged her around the middle. She grinned down at him.

"Of course, Lil' Dragon," she winked at him. He smirked at the nickname she had given him. He only ever let her call her that.

"Hurry, child. Before you miss the train," Cissy ushered her into the train as doors started slamming all along the tracks.

"I'll write as soon as I can!" Lyra called out the window of her compartment. She waved as the train began to move. She was finally going to Hogwarts.


	4. Home

Lyra turned back to her compartment once the station had disappeared from view. She hauled her trunk onto the bench, huffing in frustration. There was no way that she was going to be able to put it away in the overhead compartment by herself.

"Need some help there?" a voice spoke up behind her.

She turned to see two identical twin boys standing in the corridor smiling at her. She nodded without saying anything. They quickly helped put her things away and the awkward silence that enveloped the trio became almost unbearable. As they sat in tense silence, two figures appeared at the door. The newcomers were thin, tall, and had strikingly high cheek bones that were framed with raven locks. One had eyes of startling blue while the other had piercing emerald irises. Their eyes darted to the boys before jumping to Lyra and smirking in unison.

" 'Lo, Black, was wondering when you would be coming through Hogwarts. The rest of the Slytherins are sharing a compartment. Join us," the girl with the green eyes sneered in the direction of the boys "You wouldn't want to be caught with scum like these two blood traitors." The one boy's ears turned red with anger or embarrassment, Lyra couldn't tell, but the second twin jumped to his feet.

"Who you callin 'scum'? You're the daughter of a Death Eater, so you might want to rethink your statement," he scoffed.

Lyra glanced at the girls. She knew who they were. Alecto and Amycus Carrow's nieces, Nyx and Nemesis. She had seen the Carrows in the Manor as a child, with their sister and her husband. These twins looked just like their mother. She obviously got the good looking genes because the brother and sister were the ugliest people Lyra had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"Shut your mouth, Blood traitor!" hissed the one with sapphire eyes. She pulled out her wand. Before she could even think twice, Lyra jumped in between the angry Slytherins and the boys. The female twins blinked in surprise.

"Put down the wand, Carrow," Lyra spoke evenly. Nyx and Nemesis glared at her. "Or do you want me to report to the others that you killed two blood traitors and started a war when we were told to wait for the command to do so?"

The sisters hesitated before lowering their wands and storming off down the corridor. Lyra took a step forward, sliding the compartment door shut. She looked at her feet as she turned around to face the two redheaded boys. She felt herself blushing, her fingernails turning baby pink. She glanced up to see one of the twins looking at her with disgust, while his brother looked nothing but curious.

"You're one of the Blacks?" the first one asked, the contempt heavy in his voice.

"Fred, relax. She just stopped those two Slytherin freaks from turning you and your big mouth into a bloody smear against the window," the second one rolled his eyes at his twin before turning with a slight smile to look at Lyra. She smiled shyly in return. "I'm George and this is Fred."

"Lyra," she nodded politely to each of them, resuming her seat. George sat in the bench across from her. Fred remained by the window, huffing in irritation.

"Is this your first year too?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"What house do you want to be in?"

Lyra paled at the thought of being sorted. Her family had obviously all been in Slytherin, except maybe two but they never talked about those relatives at home. She couldn't deal with being put into her family's house at Hogwarts. The very thought of following in her mother's footsteps terrified her.

"Anything but Slytherin," she whispered.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, where the brave and loyal dwell!" George jumped up, waving his imaginary sword at invisible foes. Lyra grinned. She liked this boy.

"Have you ever seen Hogwarts before?" she asked him.

"No, but my older brothers Charlie and Bill, talk about the ghosts and the trick staircases and apparently there are secret passages. I'm going to find every single one of them. Me and my twin here are pros at pranks and kings of chaos," he stated proudly. Lyra smirked.

"We'll have to team up then, won't we?" she laughed. George grinned and Fred perked up a bit.

"You do pranks?" Fred asked, his curiosity and want to find a fellow trickster erasing his earlier annoyance.

"Sure. I live with my aunt and uncle and I love to annoy them. They don't like me much and so this is the way I get back at them. I one time added dye to my uncle's shampoo. He had red hair for days," she snickered.

"Wicked," the boys spoke in unison, their lips turning up into identical evil grins.

The rest of the train ride was spent discussing what classes would be like and the pranks they wanted to play on people. When the train started to slow to pull into the station, the boys left so Lyra could change into her robes. When they reentered in their own set of robes, they all crowded into the corridor as everyone jostled to get to the door. She was getting pulled into the crowd when George grabbed her hand and pulled her after him and his twin.

"Firs' years o'er here!" a voice called above the din.

"Blimey," Lyra whispered. The huge shadow of a man strode down the platform toward the train and the exiting students. As he held his lantern higher, Lyra glimpsed the man's tangled beard and hair that looked like a couple of squirrels had tried to nest in it.

"That's Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He's been here for years. My mum and dad know him from when they were here. He's a nice guy. My mum has had him over for supper before," George assured her, his hand still clasping hers as they made their way to where Hagrid stood with a crowd of terrified little first years.

"E'ryone here? Good," the giant man turned and led the small children to the edge of a great black lake. At the shore there were little boats, each with a lantern hung from the bow. "E'ryone in. C'mon now! Ain't got all day!"

The twins, Lyra, and a boy with dreadlocks climbed into a boat and looked around for oars.

"How do you steer this thing?" the new boy asked. The three shrugged when suddenly the little boat jolted forward. Lyra squeaked in surprise as she was almost toppled overboard. George grabbed her hand again, smiling reasurringly. She blushed, smiling back shyly. As the boats glided over the inky black lake, they came around a bend. Lyra gasped. Hogwarts stood on a mountainside just on the other side of the vast lake. Lights shone in the windows, sparkling in the reflection of the water.

Lyra couldn't explain it, but she somehow knew that she was finally home.


	5. Long Lost Relative

Lyra followed the twins into the Great Hall, her eyes darting around trying to take everything in all at once. The candles floating above the four house tables flickered against the inky backdrop of the enchanted ceiling, which depicted a million points of light shimmering in the Milky Way. At the front of the room, a long table stretched from wall to wall. An array of teachers sat talking with one another or observing the students. The man in the middle of the table sat in a high backed golden chair with intricate details carved into the frame surrounding what appeared to be crimson velvet cushions. And even though the chair was quite remarkable, the man who sat in it held Lyra's attention.

"That's Dumbledore?" She whispered to the boys. They both nodded also watching the wizard who was smiling at the group of first years who stood at the steps of the teachers' dais. His eyes sparkled over the rims of his half moon spectacles. As Lyra stood there with the other kids her age, Dumbledore looked down at her with a smile. She could've sworn he winked at her.

"Attention, students," a strict looking witch in emerald robes stood on the steps not far from Lyra. The woman's dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. In one hand she held a scroll, in the other she held what appeared to be a very old, tattered wizard's hat. "The first years will approach the platform, take a seat on the stool, and put on the hat. They will then be sorted into their respective houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," as she said each house name, she pointed to the tables. She opened her scroll, "Abrams, Issac."

A tiny dark haired boy took a few shaky steps forward before sitting on the stool and placing the hat on his head. The brim fell covering his eyes and ears. The room held its collective breath. The hat stirred and straightened itself up.

"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted. The first table to the left of Lyra cheered and clapped as their newest member joined them, looking rather relieved. The names continued through the A's and a few B's before Lyra was called.

"Black, Lyra," the deputy Headmistress called. The chatter died instantly. Lyra took a shaky breath and glanced at George for reassurance. He smiled, nodding toward the hat on the stool. She hesitantly stepped up, her nails turning a pale shade of green as she felt her stomach flip flop. Whispers broke out across the room.

"Black?"

"As in Sirius Black, the mass murderer?"

"The Black family were all Death Eaters!"

Lyra felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. She knew she would be judged because of her family, she just didn't expect it to be so soon in the year. She felt her eyes begin to water and she glanced up catching Dumbledore's gaze. He smiled and nodded at her. She took a breath and lifted her head. She would not show weakness. She said with a straight back on the stool placing the hat upon her head.

"Hmm, a Black? I haven't had one of your family members in a long while. They were all easy to place. Except one... and you seem to be more like him then the others. This is going to be difficult to decide, yes..." the hat whispered in her ears and she sucked in a breath.

"I do not want to be like my family," she thought. "They lie and kill and cheat in everything. I will not be one of them."

"Yes... very much like he was... if you're set on being different from them... GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted the last word to the whole hall. Lyra felt her shoulders sag in relief. She removed the hat and set it on the stool. She looked up at Dumbledore grinning widely. He clapped politely, his eyes twinkling as he nodded at her. She smiled as she took a seat at the table that was applauding their newest member. She sat next to the boy her and the twins had shared a boat with (she learned his name was Lee Jordan). A boy with red hair and freckles who looked a lot like Fred and George, sat a couple seats down, looking rather haughtily at her. She waved, smirking, and turned back to the front. She couldn't let any of these people see her insecurities. They were soon joined by the twins. George sat to her left and across from Fred. He grinned crookedly at her, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're in Gryffindor with us. I like you and think you'll make a great addition to our trickster trio," he told her with a smirk. Lyra threw her head back and laughed.

"If I may have your attention for one more minute before we start the delicious feast that has been prepared for your consumption," Dumbledore stood in front of his chair smiling at the students before him. He spread his arms, as if he wanted to embrace the whole room. "Welcome to the new students, and welcome back to the old ones. Another year of magical learning awaits us here at Hogwarts. May your heads be full of knowledge and your hearts open to new relationships with your fellow classmates. And now, may your stomachs be filled with this scrumptious meal!" He clapped his hands twice and the golden plates sparkled. Then there was food every where Lyra looked. She happily dug into the roast pork and black cherry jello. She began to eat with gusto. She had never tasted anything so delicious, and the house elves at the Manor were the best.

As she ate, Lyra listened to the chatter around her. Fred and George's brother who had looked offended when she had sat down was named Percy and apparently he was just an arse to everybody. She liked Lee Jordan almost instantly. He had a wonderful sense of humor and a great voice that just made you relax when he talked to you. He and the twins immediately started discussing quidditch.

Just as she was digging into her lemon curd and pound cake, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned to see an older student, a girl in rumpled Hufflepuff colors. The girl was tall and lanky with a round happy face and turquoise hair that was in a messy ponytail.

"Lyra! It's so nice to meet you! My mum told me you'd be starting this year! It's great that you aren't in Slytherin like the rest of the family. Glad to know that I'm not the only 'Black' sheep. Ha! Get it? ' _Black_ ' sheep! Any way, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, you can always come to me! I'm usually in detention for skivving off class, but I'm sure you can find me whenever you need," the blue haired Hufflepuff rambled so quickly Lyra almost didn't catch what she said.

"I'm sorry, but... who are you again?" Lyra asked quickly.

"Oh... right. Aunt Cissy probably didn't tell you much about me. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but you can just call me Tonks. Nymphadora is such a horrible name. Although with a name like Andromeda Black, my mum probably just wanted someone to share her pain. Well she was Andromeda Black. Not that she's dead! Just that she changed her name after she married my dad. Gosh, I'm not making much sense, am I? I'll let you finish your sup and you can come talk to me about anything you'd like. Laters, Cuz!" Tonks skipped away, tripping and stumbling into a the Hufflepuff bench where her friends sat.

Lyra sat there stunned. She had nearly forgotten that her Aunt Andromeda had a daughter close to her age. Although, if she had done the math correctly, Tonks was in sixth year. So a few years older. Lyra grinned to herself. She had family that was normal. Not some psychopathic killer.

"Woah, Lyra! What's up with your eyes?" Fred yelped, leaning back from the table. Lyra blinked and looked at her reflection in a nearby silver pitcher. Her once silver irises were now golden yellow. She quickly changed them back before turning to the three shocked boys that were staring at her.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. A witch or wizard that can change their appearance at will. My emotions can also change my appearance. Like just now, I was happy so my eyes turned colors. Usually just my fingernails turn a different color."

"Wicked," George grinned widely.

"Show us some more!" Fred insisted, leaning back over the table toward her. Lyra smirked and twitched an eyebrow before her eyes turned blue and her face was covered in freckles. Her hair turned copper red and flowed down her back in silky sheets. Fred and George blinked in surprise as Lee howled with laughter.

"Well, now we know what you two look like if you were girls," Lee chuckled as Lyra changed her hair back to her signature silver violet color. She kept her eyes blue but got rid of the freckles. She smiled at the boys as they grinned mischievously.

"That'll be great for pranks," the twins said simultaneously. Lyra winked at them before returning to her food.

Once everyone had eaten their fill and the last morsel of food had melted from the dishes, leaving them spotless once again, Dumbledore stood once more.

"And now to bed. Dream sweetly for tomorrow is a new day of learning. To bed!"

Lyra stood and followed the crowd of Gryffindors up the marble staircase.

"All Gryffindor first years over here, please!" A girl with a silver badge on the lapel of her robes called. Lyra, Lee, and the twins followed her until they came to the portrait of a rather rotund woman in frilly pink dress robes and a white powder wig.

"Password?" the picture asked the girl who had herded the newbies up the moving steps.

"Fairy Lights," she spoke loudly and clearly so everyone could hear.

The portrait swung inward and everyone clambered their way over the threshold. Lyra gazed around at the cozy common room. Warm gold and vibrant scarlet covered every inch of the room, giving one the impression of stepping into a furnace.

"Girls, staircase to the left. Boys, you're on the right. Your things will have been brought up to your rooms already. Sleep tight."

"G'night, guys," Lyra yawned waving to the twins and Lee. They all gave garbled responses as they retreated to their new quarters.

Lyra followed a couple girls up to their dorm. One had dark hair and almond eyes. That was Kaite Bell. Lyra liked her already. And there was Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, all who accepted Lyra right into their little group immediately. The girls made small talk as they readied themselves for bed. Once she had changed and brushed her teeth, Lyra climbed into her four poster with gold and red striped bed hangings. Pulling the curtains around her to muffle the chatter of the other three she slipped her wand onto her nightstand and pulled the covers up to her chin.

She reminded herself that she had to write to her Aunt, Uncle, and Draco the next day. But before she could so much as think of what she was going to say, she was asleep.


	6. Classes

Lyra awoke the next morning to Katie's alarm going off. She heard groans from the other girls as they were all roused by the noise. Lyra started to dose off again when she suddenly remembered that today were classes. She jumped out of bed, and began to rummage through her trunk for a fresh set of robes. Her aunt had put an undetectable expansion charm on it so she could fit all of her things. Once she was dressed and had brushed her hair and teeth, Lyra snatched up her wand and made for the door.

"Lyra, over here!" George called as she entered the common room. The boys were already there lounging in the chairs in front of the fire. Lee was talking with a second year boy about quidditch while Fred looked ready to fall asleep again.

"Moooorning," Lyra yawned as she sat on the arm rest of George's chair. "Ready for classes?"

"No, but let's get this over with," Fred groaned pulling himself up from the chair and slouching over to portrait hole. Lee followed and Lyra stood and waited for George to grab his school bag.

"What do you think they'll have for breakfast?" Lee mumbled as the smells of food hit their noses. The descended the marble staircase and entered the Great Hall. The house tables were laden down with every type of breakfast food imginable. There were mountains of bacon and piles of sausgaue. The stacks of toast were innumerable, and the amount of pancakes and waffles made her mouth water. Lyra counted at least four different types of eggs.

"Merlin, I think I'm in heaven," groaned Fred as he made a beeline for a rather large helping of bacon and eggs. George rolled his eyes and sat next to his twin as Lyra took her seat opposite them. Lee sat to her left, already digging into a bowl of porridge.

"I like the streaks in your hair, Lyra, great colors," George smirked. Lyra grinned twisting a piece of her hair around her finger.

"I figured I'd show a little house spirit," she smiled. She had done away with her normally silver violet locks and had instead done inky black tresses with scarlet and gold streaks running through them. Her eyes were hazel and her complexion light. She looked every bit a Gryffindor.

McGonagall came around and handed out their schedules. They finished their breakfasts and started to make their way to Herbology. They were joined by the first year Hufflepuffs at Greenhouse One. Professor Sprout came puffing up the hill from the forest, her arms full of leafy plants.

"G'morning, class! Welcome to Herbology. We'll be learning the basic traits of venomous, poisonous, and harmful plants and how to counteract their toxins. Everyone into the greenhouse now, c'mon then!" Sprout smiled at them all as she deposited her load of leaves into a burlap sack. "Now, who can tell me what Aconitum genus is?"

The hours passed by quickly. Leaving Herbology, they found their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class which was taught by a rather old professor named Hughes. And even though he seemed time worn, Hughes was very energetic in his teaching. Then it was lunch.

"Pass the pumpkin juice, Lyra," George mumbled around his mouthful of scalloped potatoes. She grimaced in disgust but then passed the pitcher. She turned back to her letter to her Aunt and Uncle explaining to them what house she had been sorted into. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. She knew that being in Gryffindor was going to cause issues at home and she would have to tell them sooner or later. She just dreaded the awful comments and snide remarks that they would surely make when she visited for Christmas.

"Lyra, your nails are grey. What's up?" George inquired setting down his fork for the first time.

"Oh, nothing. Just family things," she smiled and gave him a casual shrug.

"If you don't mind me asking... who is your family?" he hesitated, remembering how sensitive the subject had been when they had met on the train.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are my aunt and uncle. And they are my legal guardians," she whispered. George's eyes widened slightly.

"Guardians? But what about your parents?"

Lyra's fingernails turned stark white and her eyes became a vibrant red. George jumped back slightly.

"I never knew my parents. They left me with my aunt and uncle as a child. Please do not mention them again," she spoke in a monotone, like all emotion had been sucked from her body. But George saw the residual fear and anger in her eyes even after changing them back to their warm hazel.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You had no idea," Lyra smiled weakly at him before resuming her letter.

After lunch, they were joined in the dungeons by the Slytherins for potions.

"Aw, how sweet," one sneered, a petite brunette girl near the front of the bunch. "The little lion cubs all huddled together. Hope you're not scared."

Lyra scoffed at her weak attempt at mocking them. The girl's eyes narrowed at her.

"Got somethin to say to me, Gryffindor Princess?" the girl hissed. Lyra raised her eyebrow, her expression calm. She turned to Fred who stood on her left, George on her right.

"I kinda like that title. 'Gryffindor Princess'... I think it suits me, don't you, Fred?" she glanced at the one twin who was smirking at the Slytherins.

"Oh yeah, deffinitely."

"George?"

"Of course, your Highness," he mock bowed to her. Lyra grinned turning back to the girl who was scowling at them.

"Sweetie, if you keep that look on your face, it's going to freeze like that," Lyra spoke in a sickly sweet voice and a huge fake smile plastered on her ruby lips. The dungeon doors opened before the girl could respond and Lyra purposefully knocked into her as she strode into the room, head held high. The boys snickered at the affronted look on her face.

"That was brilliant," a voice spoke up behind them. They turned to see Katie Bell grinning from ear to ear. Lyra smiled at her.

"Want to join our table?" George asked. Katie nodded, setting her stuff down next to Lyra's. They all took their seats as Snape entered the room, his black robes billowing out behind him, giving the impression of a rather large bat on legs. The thought made Lyra giggle. Snape's black eyes glinted at her.

"Ah... Miss Black... so... nice to see you... again," his deep baritone voice sounded off the stone walls making it seem as if the voice was coming from the walls themselves. Lyra held his gaze without flinching. She had met him at a few of Uncle Lucius's parties when she was a child. She had caught him watching her on a few occasions, which greatly freaked her out. She'd grown to despise his mere presence.

"Snape, ol' buddy, how you been?" she grinned up at him, kicking back in her chair and propping her feet on the desk. Snape scowled down his abnormally large nose at her while snickers and gasps fluttered through out the dungeon.

"One more insolent comment out of you and it's detention. Five points from Gryffindor for your disrespect."

Lyra stuck her tongue out at his back as he turned to the black board to begin his lecture. This was going to be the worst class ever.

As soon as the bell for next period rang, Lyra was out the doors before anyone had time to blink. She hated Snape. At first it was dislike, then caution, then despising him, now pure hatred. She had sneezed when a cloud of dust had erupted from the storage cupboard and he had docked points for being a "disruption to the learning of others." She stalked down the corridor toward her next class, History of Magic with Binns.

"Lyra!"

"Lyra, wait up!

"Merlin, Black! Slow down!"

She slowed her angry steps until her three companions caught up to her.

"Snape is an arse," Katie spoke up the minute they started walking again.

"You can say that again," huffed Lyra.

"Snape is an arse," the twins spoke in unison. Lyra couldn't help it. She grinned at them.

"C'mon. We'll be late for class," she jerked her head down the corridor to the stairs. They resumed bashing Snape until they reached their destination, by which time Lyra felt much better.

Binns was the most boring professor ever to live... or die, rather. The ghost of the professor droned on and on about ancient things that no one cared about. Halfway through the lesson, George leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Bet you wish you could have had double potions with Snape now, huh?"

Lyra grinned.


	7. Howler

September blended into October which faded into November and before anyone knew it, Christmas was a week away. Lyra was grateful that her aunt and uncle had taken Draco to visit Lucius's father in Scandinavia so she got to stay at the castle. She had gotten a very angry letter from them on the third day of school, her aunt's writing harsh and reprimanding her on her less then admirable sorting. She hadn't heard anything from her aunt or uncle since although Draco wrote frequently.

She had purchased her family's gifts via owl order along with gifts for each of the girls in her dorm, the twins, Lee, and Tonks. She had had them all wrapped for weeks and couldn't wait for everyone to open them. The group of them were planning a little Christmas get together before everyone left for the holidays. Only Lyra and Katie Bell were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Lyra was almost sure that Katie was only staying so she wouldn't be alone and even though Katie made up excuses when Lyra asked, the young Black was grateful for such a great friend.

She sat in an empty classroom with the whole gang, including Tonks, laughing and playing games under the tangled lights that Tonks had tried to hang. Fred and George were recounting their reason for getting a detention the night before, which had everyone in stitches.

"So Filch, the stinking squib, had us write lines after cleaning up all the pine needles. 'It is not okay to use Slytherins and Gryffindors as tree ornaments," Fred mimicked writing the sentence as everyone howled with laughter again.

"Okay, okay! Let's open the gifts!" Tonks clapped her hands excitedly. Lyra grinned at her cousin. The two of them had had the same idea and colored streaks in their hair red and green for a festive look.

As everyone passed out their gifts, Lyra began tearing into her pile. The girls had all chipped in and started a photo album of the whole gang studying, joking around by the lake, even one of Lyra with fire red hair and chasing the twins who had dyed all her robes pink as a joke. She squealed with delight and hugged each of them. From Tonks she got a book titled "101 Ways to Land the Man" and a box of every flavor bean. The book had sent her into a fit of giggles and she had to leave the circle before she could calm down. Coming back over, Lyra opened her gift from Lee and Fred. They had gotten her a how to book on playing pranks. She grinned over at the boys before turning to the last one in her pile from George.

"Mine's a two part gift actually but you can't open the second until Christmas morning," he told her with a smile. Lyra nodded, ripping the color changing paper of the small box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. There was only one charm on it at the moment. A small lion with a red crystal set in its chest like it was it's heart. Lyra gasped. She knew the Weasley's were not as well off as most and even though the bracelet was simple it still must have cost a pretty little knut. She threw her arms around George in sheer happiness. He chuckled as he returned her enthusiastic embrace.

"I thought that living in a house of Slytherins you might like a little red," he said with a smile as Lyra pulled back to admire the charm once more.

"It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" she hugged him again before going over to show it to the girls. She missed the wink that Fred shot his twin.

The next morning the train left with the students. Lyra and Katie sat in the Great Hall sipping on cocoa and watching a pair of Ravenclaw fourth years argue about some meaningless fact from their lecture.

As Christmas eve rolled around, the two girls found themselves in front of the fire in their dorm, asking each other silly questions as they ate through a stack of sweets that Katie's mum had made for them.

"If you. . . had to choose to marry one of the twins, who would you pick?" Katie grinned, giggling madly. Lyra rolled her eyes as she thought about it.

"I'd pick. . . George. He was my first friend here. And I thought that everyone would hate me because of my last name," she admitted with a shrug.

"Oooh! So do you like him?" Katie sat up straighter. Lyra laughed standing from her cushion on the floor.

"Goodnight, Katie," she chuckled. Katie huffed at the lack of response from her friend but didn't say anything more.

The next morning, Lyra awoke to a small mountain of gifts on the foot of her bed. She grinned throwing off her covers and grabbing the nearest parcel. She opened the small note that was attached to it.

 _"Happy Christmas, Little Lion. Hope you're enjoying time away from your relatives. Just thought that this went well with your current charm. -George (the better looking twin) PS It means 'Gryffindor,' not my name"_

Lyra laughed loudly before opening the small box and smiling at the letter charm. A little golden 'G' sat in the box with a red crystal that matched the lion's. She quickly added it to her bracelet admiring it before continuing to open her presents.

From her aunt and uncle she got an assortment of books and clothes, her favorite being a black leather jacket that she immediately slipped on. She noticed that it was charmed to adjust to fit as she grew so she could wear it for years to come. Draco had given her a beautiful set of quills and a new journal. The cover of the book was dark turquoise and was inlaid with a gold pattern. She opened another package to find a beautiful ocean blue sweater with a darker blue lion knit into the front. As she held it up a slip of paper fell out. She gently set aside the article of clothing and read the note.

 _"Hello, Dearie. I'm so sorry I was unable to give this to you in person. I do hope that you like the color. The twins have told me so much about you and we'll have to have you over sometime to visit the rest of the family. Happy Christmas, Dear. -Molly Weasley"_

Lyra made a mental note to send a thank you to Mrs. Weasley before opening the last box. It was from her godmother, Aria Merlo. Her mother and Aunt Narcissa had had an argument a week after she had been born so at the last moment Bellatrix had named Aria, a fellow Death Eater, her godmother instead of Narcissa. However when Bella had been arrested, Aria had been out of the country and the courts saw fit to let Narcissa care for the child in her absence. When Aria had returned however, she only got to see Lyra for one week every month. Lyra still went to Aria's house, but Aria had since gotten married and started her own family so they all thought it best that Lyra stayed with her aunt and uncle at the Manor.

Aria had gotten her a golden locket and when she opened it she saw a picture of herself as a child giggling with Aria holding her up. Lyra smiled at it fondly before slipping the chain around her neck.

A tapping at the window made her look up. She recognized the Weasley family owl, Errol, as she opened the glass. The bird flew in, promptly hitting the opposite wall. She shook her head as she retrieved the scarlet letter from his beak. She paled: a howler. As the corners started smoking, she hesitantly drew her finger across the seal.

 _"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, LYRA! HOPE THIS PUTS A SMILE ON YOUR FACE! OI! GEORGE! LET ME SAY HELLO TO HER TOO! HI, LYRA! WE MISS YOU! SEE YOU SOON!"_

As the envelope burst into flame and smoldered out, she sat in stunned silence before bursting into laughter.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" shrieked Katie from the next bed over. Lyra lay on the floor rolling with silent laughter at the twins' letter and the shocked look on her friend's face. Those boys were brilliant.


End file.
